Alternate Version of Avatar
by Salad-Slinger
Summary: HIATUS; a nightmare from my not so distant past as a new fanfiction writer
1. Prolouge: Mini Chapter

Hello everyone! This is the Salad-Slinger and this is an alternate version of Nickelodeon's masterpiece Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please note that this story is purely for fun and is not meant to offend anyone. Some of the character's personalities have been tweaked to fit the storyline! I haven't decided on the pairings yet, so be patient! Thank you for your cooperation!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. I do own the character Kaiyo and some of the random stuff that appears in this story! **

**Enjoy and don't be too hard on me!!!!**

Prologue (it's short, sweet and confusing!) 

"Aang! Where are you going?" a young monk asked his friend, as he ran after him.

"Kaiyo, I'm leaving here! I can't believe that he would do something like that! Ugh! I hate him!" Aang screamed, while brushing his unruly black hair out of his eyes.

"Please, Aang, think this through carefully! I'm sure this is some kind of mistake!"

"No, it wasn't any mistake," Aang said through gritted teeth, " I heard him say it with my own two ears!" He turned to Kaiyo and asked, " Will you take me to the Southern Air Temple? I have to warn the Airbenders!"

"Okay," Kaiyo said meekly, "but I still think this is some kind of mistake, Firelord Sozen would never…"

"Yes he would! You have no idea of what he is capable of ! Now let's hurry before someone notices that we're gone!"

"Alright!"

" Thank you, Kaiyo! You don't know how many lives, we are going to save!"

**Confused, yet? Well don't worry, everything will be explained in good time!!!! This mini chapter was supposed to be ****very**** vague. The next chapter will be considerably longer and posted A.S.P. Please feel free to review the first mini chapter of my first Fanfic!!! **


	2. Chapter 1: 100 years later

Okay everyone, I know that the first mini-chapter was kind of confusing, but this chapter is much better, I promise!!! Please give this chapter a chance! This is considerably longer!

Chapter 1: 100 years later

Katara sat demurely upon the prow of her brother's canoe. She absentmindedly twirled some water around her fingers to ease her boredom. Life at the village was uneventful and being sent to "fish" with Sokka was only a few steps up from doing chores. She was stuck without a waterbending teacher or any people (other than Sokka) who was even within the same age group. Sokka attempted (yet again) to catch a fish as he leaned outside the canoe with his spear poised over the water.

_Looks like warmed leftovers, tonight…Yum! _Katara thought sarcastically to herself.

Sokka frowned with frustration and sighed, "Well, Katara, let's head back to the village."

"Can't we stay out a little bit longer! I rarely get away from the village!"

"We need to get back home!"

Katara's eyes flashed angrily as she hissed, " Why, so I can do more chores? Nothing exciting ever happens around here and nobody cares what I think!"

"Katara, that's not true…"

Katara cut him off by saying angrily, "You know that it's true! Not once have I complained, but I hate how extremely boring my life is!" As she said this brought her hands down in a sweeping motion. A huge iceberg cracked and as the dense ice plunged into the water, a strange blue iceberg bobbed up to the surface.

"Now look what you did!" Sokka cried.

"It's not my fault!"

"Oh, so its your magic water's fault!"

"It's waterbending and …" Katara's voice trailed off as she spied a figure trapped within the folds of the ice. "There's someone in there!" she exclaimed.

"That's very nice," Sokka drawled, "Now can we leave the dead person to rest in peace and go home?"

"Somehow, I don't think he's dead," Katara said as she snatched Sokka's club and brought with as much force as she could into the ice. The ice was surprisingly soft and after a few more blows, a huge gust of wind knocked the two siblings off their feet. A strange blue light shot up into the air and towered over the land of ice and snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Zuko saw the light flare up over the prow of his ship. "Helmsman!" he shouted, " Head towards that light! Our long search is finally over, that could be none other than the Avatar!"

He kept his eyes strained towards the light and whispered under his breath, "Finally, I've found you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara edged cautiously towards the motionless body after she had recovered from the shock of the blast of air.

"Katara!" Sokka hissed, "Get back here, he could he dangerous!"

Katara looked at the body again and somehow doubted that the boy could be dangerous. He looked to be no older than fourteen and was wearing a brightly colored garment with a red orange poncho. His shaven head sported a bright blue arrow and altogether he cut a curious figure. All of the sudden, the body jerked into life and the energetic young boy began chatting enthusiastically.

"Hello, My name is Kaiyo! I'm a novice from the Western Air Temple! Do you guys live around here? What are your names? Is this place close to the Southern Air Temple?"

"Whoa, slow down there," Sokka said, "Anyway, we're not going to tell you anything, because you're a spy from the Fire Nation!"

"Weren't you listening? I'm from the Air Nation, not the Fire Nation, silly! See," he said as he playfully airbended some snow at Sokka's head. Katara giggled despite herself and Sokka glared angrily at her.

Kaiyo shot a worried glance about him and said anxiously, "Have you seen my friend Aang anywhere? He's not from the Air Temples, but he's part of the Air Nation's merchants and traders! I sure hope he's alright, or his mother will wring my neck!"

"I'm fine," a voice said.

Katara and Sokka spun around to see a boy striding towards them. He was wearing a dark almost black tunic, trimmed with a deep red around the cuffs of his sleeves and about his throat, and his gray leggings were tucked neatly into his boots. His black hair, framed his features, and long bangs shaded his eyes from view. His entire demeanor seemed to scream Fire Nation.

Kaiyo didn't seem to notice his new friends' discomfort and shouted, "Aang! You're okay!"

"Stay away!" Sokka said as he pointed his spear in Aang's direction. "You're Fire Nation aren't you?"

Aang looked annoyed as he said, "I'd really love to stop and chat, but we have business to attend, elsewhere. We're on our way to the Southern Air Temple, to warn the Airbenders of the invasion. If you could kindly direct us to the Air Temple, than we will be on our way."

"Aang," Katara said softly, "The war started a hundred years ago."

"What war?" Kaiyo asked curiously.

"What planet have you two been living on?" Sokka muttered.

"You guys don't know about the war?" Katara asked in disbelief, "How long were you guys in the iceberg?"

"A few days," Aang said meekly.

" I think it was like a hundred years!"

"What happened to the airbenders?" Kaiyo asked suddenly.

"They're all dead," Sokka said, "Nobody's seen them for a hundred years."

Kaiyo's bottom lip began to quiver and Aang shot Sokka the dirtiest look he could muster, as he attempted to comfort his friend.

"Everything is going to be okay, we did the best that we could. Maybe Sokka made a mistake."

Kaiyo began to sniffle and shiver uncontrollably and Katara removed her jacket and wrapped it around his frail form. Aang gave her a warm smile of thanks and Katara's heart fluttered. She inwardly scolded herself, but was interrupted by Sokka's loud complaining.

"Where did my canoe go?" Sure enough the canoe was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice going!" Katara said, "Now how are we supposed to get home?"

"We could give you guys a lift on Appa," Kaiyo offered.

"That would be great, thank you!" Katara said.

"What's an Appa?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa," Aang said as he pointed to a huge, fluffy six-legged animal.

"What is that?" Sokka said in disgust.

"He's a bison!" Kaiyo said, "He can fly, too!"

"And so can penguins!" Sokka muttered.


	3. Chapter 2: Light and Dark

Hello everyone, this Salad-Slinger! Special thanks to TwilightRurouni, who was my first, second and only reviewer!! I happen to know that my story was viewed over 84 times, and only one courageous person decided to review, so hats off to you TheTwilightRurouni!! Please read and enjoy, but also review in appreciation of the hard work that was put into my story!!!

Chapter 2: Light and Dark

"Hop on!" Kaiyo said, as he leaped lightly unto Appa's gargantuan head with an unnecessary flourish.

"I don't like the look of this. I still don't trust them," Sokka said after a quick sidelong glance at Aang.

Aang regarded Sokka coolly and droned, "Well, that's perfectly fine by me. Don't accept our hospitality and swim back yourself!"

"Aang, that wasn't the nicest thing to say!" Kaiyo tittered nervously.

"I was just giving him the options," Aang stated blandly as he clambered unto Appa's saddle.

Katara followed suit and situated herself comfortably in the front of the saddle. "Sokka! Get on… NOW!" she shouted. Sokka warily climbed up Appa's large tail and seated himself next to Katara, scowling with displeasure, all the while.

"Okay everyone," Kaiyo said excitedly, "Hang on tight! Appa, yip yip!"

Appa refused to budge and Kaiyo persistently tried to persuade him to fly. "Yip yip! Yip yip! Yip yip!"

"Yip yip," Aang said unenthusiastically, and Appa leaped up, and with a sweep of his powerful tail, was soaring up through the air.

Katara and Sokka gazed at Aang curiously, but Aang shrugged and turned away. Kaiyo turned around and said in a serious tone, "So this war started a hundred years ago, and we were trapped in the iceberg for the entire time. It seems impossible!"

" Not probable, but entirely possible," Katara said, "but the war is bound to end soon, because the Avatar will return and stop the Fire Nation from taking over the world!"

Aang and Kaiyo shot each other nervous glances and Kaiyo stuttered, "S-s-so, only the Avatar can stop the war?"

"That's right! Did you guys know him?" Katara asked eagerly.

"Katara…" Aang began slowly, but his voice trailed off into silence.

"What?"

Aang chose his words carefully and slowly said, "Katara… the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean the Avatar wasn't reborn into the Air Nation?" Katara cried frantically.

"The monks never found him or her," Kaiyo stated sadly.

"So nobody will be able to stop the Fire Nation! This is absolutely terrible!!" Katara wailed.

" Why can't someone else stop the war?" Aang questioned.

"Because, the Fire Nation is going to end the war soon and the Avatar is the only one powerful enough to defeat the firelord and stop their final attack!"

"Well, we'll just go to the Air Temples and try to find the Avatar," Kaiyo said, " I'm sure the monks have found him by now!"

Sokka was growing impatient with Kaiyo's optimism and said, " There is no Avatar and I already told you, the airbenders are …. UMPH!"

Katara clamped her gloved hand over Sokka's mouth and smiled sweetly, "Please excuse Sokka's bad manners. Half the time he doesn't know what comes out of his big mouth!"

"That's okay!" Kaiyo said with a grin.

An awkward silence descended over the four travelers as Appa glided effortlessly through the sky. Aang gazed upon the frozen wasteland with a keen interest, for he had never seen such a strange landscape. The ocean stretched as far as the naked eye could see and jagged peaks of ice jutted from the imposing water. The way that the light seemed to dance over the ice was a strangely captivating sight towards the young boy. He let out a sigh and stretched out to watch the frozen landscape envelope beneath them.

"What are you looking at?" Katara asked suddenly.

"The ice," he replied, " I've never been to a place like this, in all of my travels. It's quite beautiful, the way the light falls across the ice and creates shadows. It's a perfect balance between light and darkness."

"What a lie! Trying to get on our good side with that sentimental junk! Indeed! Light and dark… I don't see what you're talking about!" Sokka sneered.

Surprisingly, Aang didn't seem upset and softly said, "Everything has a bit of light and dark in it."

"Humph! What a bunch of crap!" Sokka huffed.

"Fine! Think whatever you want!" Aang snapped, back to his usual, angry self.

"Aang," Kaiyo said, "would it kill you to be nice for five minutes! This kind of attitude always winds you up in trouble!"

"Yes, it would!" Aang snapped and he turned his back to the rest of the travelers, once again. Kaiyo sighed and went back to looking for the village. He absolutely hated it when Aang was rude, but he had always been like that. Kaiyo smiled fondly at the memory of their first meeting when they were both eight years old…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hi! My name is Kaiyo! I'm from the Western Air Temple. Do you want to be my friend?"_

"_No! Get away from me, you creep!"_

"_What? I am __not __a creep!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Are not!"_

"_Are not!"_

"_Are too! Hey you tricked me!"_

"_It wasn't a hard thing to do!"_

"_Hey!"_

_They both ended up on the ground, laughing at the others' antics and it was the beginning of a long friendship._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiyo smiled fondly at the memory and as he looked up he saw what looked to be a bunch of little black dots off in the distance. He squinted his eyes and with closer examination found that they were actually a little cluster of huts and tents.

"Hey! I think I see the village!" he called.

Aang glanced over the side and thought to himself, _"You call that a village! It's puny!"_

Katara stood and said, "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe, boys!"

**Well that wasn't so bad, was it? If you're confused than that's okay, because everything will be explained later! Thank you for reading and please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Southern Water Tribe

Hi everyone! Special thanks to Demetria912, Soulreaper46, TheTwilightRorouni and The Night Watchman for reviewing! I really appreciate it, from the bottom of my heart! Here's chapter three, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Southern Water Tribe

Appa landed on the ice with a hard thud and his four passengers slid down from his broad back. The villagers warily emerged from their tents and ogled the suspicious figures and their strange beast. They were on guard and prepared for the worst, and they weren't about to let any firebender walk out of their village unscathed. Katara rushed out to meet and old woman, who shuffled at a snail's pace to "welcome" them.

"Aang, Kaiyo, this is my grandmother."

"You can call me Gran Gran," she said unenthusiastically.

"Pleased to meet you," Kaiyo chirped as he bowed politely. Aang dipped his head in greeting, but stubbornly refused to bow.

"Katara," Gran Gran said, "Why did you bring that firebender here? We should get rid of him immediately!"

" Nice to meet you too, I can see where Sokka gets his charm from," Aang said wryly.

"How rude, young man!" Gran Gran scolded, "Children, explain yourselves immediately! Why are you in the company of this scoundrel?"

"It wasn't my idea," Sokka muttered.

"Sokka lost our canoe, so Aang and Kaiyo offered us ride back on their flying bison!" Katara said, purposely leaving out the part about finding them frozen in the iceberg. "They're from the Air Nation, Gran Gran, they're friends!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!" the old woman snorted.

Kaiyo grinned at the prospect of showing off his skills and created an intricate column of air around his hands. The children clapped and laughed in amazement, which Kaiyo responded to with a wide, toothy grin. The people turned expectantly towards Aang, who was running his fingers through Appa's thick fur. He squirmed uncomfortably at the scrutiny of the villagers.

"You can airbend, can't you?" Katara asked.

"Of course he can't! He's a firebender, for the love of the moon spirit!" Sokka cried.

"Shut it!" Aang said angrily, " I can airbend… a little." He held out his hand and concentrated for a brief moment and soon there was a small twister swirling over the center of his palm.

Sokka's mouth dropped open and said, " You're an airbender! But I was so sure that you were a firebender."

"Well," Katara said, " you made a mistake and maybe you should learn not to judge people based on appearance alone."

"You never know who you can trust, these days," Sokka mumbled, " Just because he can airbend doesn't mean that he can be trusted."

"You owe Aang an apology, Sokka!" Katara shouted.

"No!"

" It's okay," Aang said softly, "there's no reason for him to apologize. I understand."

Aang began fidgeting with his cuffs as the entire Water Tribe stared at him in disbelief. His jaw was clenched, and his face an unemotional mask. He hung his head and the long fringe of his bangs fell across his face, shielding it from view. Katara regarded Aang curiously, for she found it difficult to read her newfound friend. He was mysterious and far away, she couldn't help to wonder what had made him like that. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the rumbling of Kaiyo's stomach.

"Errr… may I have some food, please. I'm absolutely famished!"

"I second that!" Sokka said heartily.

"Do you guys have any non-meat items?" Kaiyo asked. "I'm a vegetarian!"

"You don't eat meat?" Sokka asked slack-jawed. "How are you supposed to live without meat?"

"You can get nutrients from other foods other than meat. I think that it is cruel to kill animals for food! Many of the airbending monks didn't eat meat."

Gran Gran said, "The only dish that we have is steamed sea prunes."

"Sounds delicious!" Kaiyo exclaimed.

" Do you eat meat?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Yes, I eat meat and fish."

" Why aren't you a vegetarian?" Katara questioned.

" Because I don't want to be."

"The merchants and traders of the Air Nation were the only group of airbenders that consumed meat," Kaiyo chirped.

" Can you explain the division between the monks and the merchants?" Katara asked curiously.

"Well, there are the four Air Temples: the North, the South the East and the West. The airbending monks live in the temples and master the art of airbending, while the merchants and traders trade with the other nations. I don't really know much more, because I was raised in an Air Temple myself. I'm sure Aang can fill you in!"

Aang cleared his throat and said, " The merchants are where the name the 'Air Nomads' came from, because they didn't have any permanent settlements. They provided the money to support the monks and the Air Temples. They also turned their airbending children over to the Air Temples to grow up with the monks."

"And why didn't you go to thee monks if you can airbend?" Sokka asked.

Aang began to fidget with his cuffs once again said hesitantly said, " Well, there are a few reasons. My parents… errr… didn't exactly want me to become a monk."

"_It's not like the monks would teach me to airbend," _He thought glumly

"So nobody would teach you to airbend? That's not fair!" Katara said.

"Life's not always fair," Aang muttered.

" It's okay, though," Kaiyo said happily, " because I taught Aang how to airbend! It was against the rules to teach outsiders airbending, but if you're a bender, than you should have the opportunity to master your element!"

Katara shot Gran Gran a triumphant look, for Kaiyo had just proved her point about learning waterbending. _"Ha! Now she'll have to let me find a master, since she heard my argument from another person's mouth!" _

"Enough chit chat!" Gran Gran said quickly, "Let's get the evening meal started. We can exchange pleasantries after supper!"

**Well, there's chapter three! Hope you liked it, please R&R!! Chapter four will be posted A.S.A.P!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

Greetings once again from me, Salad-Slinger! Thank you TheTwilightRurouni for reviewing! This chapter is an alternate version of chapter four of the Alternate Version of Avatar! - It starts and ends the same way, but everything in between consists of completely new ideas and material. I'm sorry for the wait, any inconvenience and forcing you guys to wait for a new chapter by leaving this one with a cliffhanger!

Note: I left the other chapter as it is, and you can decide which one you like better. I am personally leaning towards this chapter, because I happen to like the storyline better, but hey what do I know!!

Chapter 4: Memories

Aang gazed around the interior of the largest tent in disdain. It was stuffy, overcrowded and overall very unpleasant. A large wooden plank sat in the center and served as a makeshift table, it was a pretty poor excuse for a dining area. Aang wrinkled his nose in disgust as Kaiyo inhaled the odor of what looked to be a pile of animal droppings and without further adue began to devour them at an alarming rate. The sea prunes seemed to magically disappear from the plate and Aang couldn't help to think that Kaiyo's table manners hadn't improved much over the years.

Suddenly, Aang rose and pushed his was through the throng of people and as he stepped out of the tent a gust of fresh air flew out to greet him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he was overjoyed to be out of the stuffy room with the overwhelming stench of unwashed bodies. He felt out of place and it had already been made painfully obvious that he was not welcome in the Southern Water Tribe. He had been shoved roughly into a corner of the tent and given a piece of charcoal that Sokka claimed was a fish.

After wandering aimlessly around for a while, Aang found himself in front of the abandoned cooking fire. It's flames were warm and inviting and its leaping flames were a mesmerizing sight to Aang. He sat down in front of it and wondered _Has it really been a hundred years since that fateful day at the palace?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father, why do we have to go to the palace?" Aang whined 

_His father chuckled and said, "Have you forgotten so soon? I have an audience with the Firelord. I'm sure that Prince Azulon will be pleased at your presence."_

_"Azulon hates my guts after I called him a spoiled brat, the last time! Why couldn't have sent me to mother's? I would have been much happier in the Air Nation with her and they wouldn't beat me for speaking the truth."_

_"Shush, Aang, we don't want anyone to know that your mother is an airbender! Somebody could be watching and report us to the Firelord."_

_"Huh, who's going to go tell the Firelord, that tree over there?" Aang said sarcastically._

_"Aang," his father said sternly, "I'm sorry that you have to hide your mother's identity, but it's for your own good. Remember the story… your mother's from the northern most tip of the Fire Nation and she died giving birth to you after our brief marriage. Understand?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know the whole darn story. And I have some kind of rare disease that I have to live in a cooler climate, so I can visit with mother. What's so terrible about being an airbender and a firebender, anyway?"_

_" People would assume… certain things about you."_

_"So, I don't care what other people think."_

_"Aang, can we please discuss this after the audience?"_

_"Fine, let's get this stupid thing over with."_

_They walked through the finely crafted iron gates and unto the vast palace grounds. Aang spotted a large bison, eating the grass from the lawn and a small boy seated beside him. He immediately recognized him and shouted happily, "Kaiyo! What are you doing here?"_

_"Nice to see you, too! I'd like to ask the same question to you! You didn't get in trouble again did you?"_

_Aang's face clouded and the memory and blandly said, "No, but you still haven't told me why you're here!"_

_"Oh, I almost forgot! Well I'm escorting some old monk named Afiko to the palace; he says he has some business with the Firelord. He told me to wait outside and it's dreadfully boring! Maybe you could stay out here with me?"_

_"I would like to…"_

_" Aang is going to be visiting with Prince Azulon," Aang's father said curtly. "You can catch up another time."_

_"Wait for me!" Aang whispered sharply to Kaiyo as he dutifully followed his father up to the dragon-adorned doors. _

_The butler opened the heavy doors and passively said, " Lord and young master Suo, the Firelord and his son have eagerly anticipated your arrival. Right this way, please."_

_The butler led them down a grand corridor and halted abruptly in front of a room swathed with crimson curtains. "Lord Suo, the Firelord will be with you shortly."_

_Aang's father winked as he disappeared within the vast folds of the curtains. Aang was lead to a large chamber, even further down the corridor. The butler turned heel and left Aang standing outside. Aang took a deep breath and entered the room. Prince Azulon lounged on a large heavily cushioned couch being waited on hand and foot by a bunch of serving girls._

_His lip curled in disgust and he said scornfully to his governess, "Why does he have to be here again? The last time he insulted me and Father didn't have him executed. He walks uninvited into my chamber, looking like he received fashion advice from a poor person. He probably didn't even comb his hair! It looks like someone stuck a used mop on his head!"_

_"Prince Azulon," his governess tittered, "maybe it's a wise decision to treat your future subjects with some respect."_

_Azulon's eyes glittered wickedly and he said, " My subject, eh? I order you to jump up and down and quack like a turtle duck!"_

_Aang raised an eyebrow skeptically and said icily, "I believe she said future subject, so I do not need to obey that foolish command."_

_Azulon scowled and screeched, "Get out of my chamber, this instant!"  
Aang bowed mockingly and said, "Pleasure meeting with you, your majesty."_

_Azulon let out a howl and flung a vase at Aang's retreating figure. Aang winced_

_At the sound of the expensive vase collided with the wall. "That went well, I'm in for it now," he thought as he strode down the hall. As he drew near to the curtains, he heard the Firelord's voice. Curious Aang moved closer and decided to listen for a few minutes._

"…_Hizumi Suo, are you aware of why I called you here today?"  
"No, your majesty, I have heard nothing about this occasion."_

_" Oh, well let me cut to the chase, shall I? I am planning to conquer the world."_

_"Conquer the world? Sir, the Earth Nation is ten times our size and…"_

_"There is a comet approaching and I intend to harness its power. The Fire Nation is already the strongest Nation in the world, but with this comet and some new technology we will be invincible! I'm intending begin invading the Air Nation, first. If we eliminate them all, than hopefully kill the Avatar, too. Our friend Afiko, has provided us with the bearings to the Air Temples and this is where your part comes in, Hizumi. I want you to inform us of the whereabouts of the merchants. According to my sources, you have become quite friendly with them."_

_"But, it would seem so cruel to repay their hospitality by betraying them."_

_"I had thought that you would say something like that," Firelord Sozen said cruelly. "You are aware of the fact that your son possesses terrible manners and is quite rude to the people around him. I have received several more reports of his horrendous behavior, from both my son and many of the other nobles. If you fail to cooperate with me I will be forced to "discipline" him again on your behalf."_

_"But Firelord Sozen, he is just young boy! He doesn't know any better."_

_"He's old enough to understand when to keep his mouth shut. Shall I call the torture master from the dungeons? I'm sure that he'll bring his flaming whip, maybe a brand or two, a spiked mace, or maybe even…"_

_"I'll do it! I'll do it, just please don't hurt my son!"_

_"Excellent! We'll begin the attacks soon after the comet arrives, starting with the Southern Air Temple."_

_"But you promised to leave it alone, if I told you where the Temples were!" Afiko cried._

"_Well, I changed my mind. I have no further use of you, guards kill him!"  
Aang drew away from the curtains in shock, trembling slightly as Afiko's pain-filled_

_shrieks filled the air. He turned and sprinted down the corridor, blinded by tears and a burning hatred for the Firelord. He raced out the door and skidded to a halt in front of Kaiyo._

_"Kaiyo, there's an emergency! The Firelord is going to invade the Air Nation! Afiko betrayed the location of the Air Temples! Hurry, we have to go warn them!"_

_"Aang, I know that you haven't forgiven the Firelord for punishing you, but there is no reason to make up stories about him!  
"You have to believe me! I'm telling the truth!"_

_"It seems a little farfetched to me!"_

_Aang turned on his heel and began storming out of the palace grounds._

"_Aang! Where are you going?" the young monk asked his friend, as he ran after him._

_"Kaiyo, I'm leaving here! I can't believe that he would do something like that! Ugh! I hate him!" Aang screamed, while brushing his unruly black hair out of his eyes._

_"Please, Aang, think this through carefully! I'm sure this is some kind of mistake!"_

_"No, it wasn't any mistake," Aang said through gritted teeth, " I heard him say it with my own two ears!" He turned to Kaiyo and asked, " Will you take me to the Southern Air Temple? I have to warn the Airbenders!"_

_"Okay," Kaiyo said meekly, "but I still think this is some kind of mistake, Firelord Sozen would never…"_

_"Yes he would! You have no idea of what he is capable of ! Now let's hurry before someone notices that we're gone!"_

_"Alright!"_

_" Thank you, Kaiyo! You don't know how many lives, we are going to save!"_

_The two friends had taken off immediately and after a few days had flown straight into the middle of a storm. At one point they had been in the water and from that point on, Aang's memory went blank. Something had happened, but he was unsure what._


	6. Chapter 5: The Past Unveiled

Greetings from your friendly fanfic author, Salad-Slinger! Special thanks to TheTwilightRorouni and Adverk for reviewing!! You're probaly thinking that this chapter looks pretty familiar, and that's because it's the original chapter four revised and refitted into the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Past Unveiled

"Aang would you like to come inside?"

Startled, Aang spun around to see Katara standing calmly in front of the tent. He glanced back at the fire, which had burned down to a few glowing embers. He reluctantly tore himself away from the fire and reluctantly followed Katara through the open tent flap. Most of the villagers had retreated back to their tents for the night, but Gran Gran, Sokka and Kaiyo were still in there. Gran Gran was seated in a crudely carved wooden chair, while Sokka sat beside her sharpening his weapons. Kaiyo lay slumped over the makeshift table, fast asleep and snoring lightly. A smile tugged at Aang's lips at the comical sight of Kaiyo sleeping unceremoniously upon the remains of his meal. Aang and Katara seated themselves on the ground next to Sokka. A weary silence hung over the occupants of the tent and was only disturbed by Kaiyo's periodic snoring.

"Excuse me," Aang said quietly, " could someone please tell me how the war actually began?"

"Well, there's not much to say," Gran Gran began. "There was a comet and Firelord Sozen and his firebenders drained its energy. They used this comet to enhance their power. Then the Firelord sent his cronies into the Air Nation and slaughtered everyone, hoping to eliminate the Avatar. Nobody knows for sure, why the Firelord even started the invasions..."

"Because he's an evil, manaical git! That's why!" Aang sneered.

"He was evil even before the war?" Katara asked.

"Just how do know that?" Sokka said suspiously.

"Err... he judged peoples' actions unfairly."

"And just how does it affect you?"

"Mind your own business!" Aang snapped.

"Okay," Gran Gran said, " I think that everyone should go to sleep. After a good night's sleep, I'm sure everyone will be in a better mood tomorrow."

Aang hung his head and thought, _Translation: Behave tomorrow or else..._

" You're welcome to stay in here for the night. We eat breakfast outside at six hours past dawn. Don't be late if you want your morning meal." Gran Gran offered as she rose from her seat and shuffled out of the tent.

_Translation: You're not invited to eat with us so don't bother showing up, _Aang thought angrily to himself, and mumbled, "Thank you for your kindness."

"Good-night!" Katara said as she and Sokka followed their grandmother through the tent flap.

Aang sighed and silently went into "his" corner. He was exhausted from the long, hard day. Hundred's of questions buzzed about his head as he attempted to fall asleep. He couldn't bear to think what happened to his mother and he knew that his father was dead after a hundred long years. He desparately wanted to think otherwise, but there was no point of getting his hopes up for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Zuko spied the village through his looking glass (a.k.a. telescope). "So that's where the Avatar has been hiding for all of these years. Prepare to attack!"

"Prince Zuko, I don't think that it is very wise to attack at night."

"Why not, Uncle?"

"For a few reasons." his uncle said. "Your men are weary from searching all day, and it would be best to wait until morning when the sun rises. Only then will we have enough power to hopefully defeat the Avatar!"  
"Fine, we'll wait until morning!" Zuko said.

"Go and get some rest," his uncle advised, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Zuko went back to his quarters and said, " Tomorrow is the day that I will regain my honor!"

Thanks for reading, and sorry for the complications!


	7. Chapter 6:Landfall

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I have been working all day long! It's pretty hard, but hey I manage! Unfortunately, I will be going on vacation soon so I won't be able to update in a while 0-o. It's bad, I know… please don't yell at me! Well here is the anticipated chapter 6! (Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I revised the original chapter 4 and reposted it. It's (a short) chapter 5 now!! )

Chapter 6: Landfall

Kaiyo yawned and stretched out lazily as he awoke. He causally took in his surroundings and realized that he was face first in a plate of those delicious sea prunes. He spotted Aang asleep in the corner and not wanting to disturb his slumbering companion, Kaiyo tiptoed noiselessly out into the fog-filled morning. As he emerged from the tent he saw Katara and Sokka beside the revived cooking fire and eagerly dashed to greet them. "Good-Morning, Katara and Sokka!"

"Good-morning," Katara said politely. "How was your sleep?"

"Great! I feel completely reenergized!"  
Sokka blanched and his eye began twitching at the thought of a reenergized version of the already hyper Kaiyo. He brushed the terrifying thought from his mind and fell ravenously upon his breakfast, which happened to be leftover fish.

"Is Aang still sleeping?" Katara asked. "It might be a problem if he misses breakfast?"

"It'd be far worse to wake him," Kaiyo reassured. "He'd be in a horrible mood!"

"Worse than yesterday?" Sokka inquired.

"Ten times."

"He must have one heck of the temper!" Sokka remarked.

Kaiyo grinned and gazed out into the foggy landscape. He cocked his head to the side as a mysterious object loomed through the mist. "What's that? Is it a whale? Cause if it's a whale…"

Sokka turned around and caught a glimpse of a Fire Navy ship heading straight for the village. "Fire Nation Ship! Positions everyone!" He yelled as he drew his weapons from their sheaths. He stood protectively in front of his people, prepared to fight to the death f necessary. Kaiyo peered curiously at the fearsome warship, it was like nothing that he had ever seen before. It was magnificent and terrifying at the same time. The prow, suddenly lowered down into the snow and steam poured out. Three figures emerged from the depths of the ship and strode confidently down the gangplank. The one in the center with the ugly scar was obviously the leader, for he had a dignified air about him. His golden hawk-like eyes scrutinized the villagers and Sokka lifted his spear and club with a snarl.

"Get away from this village, you firebending scum!"

He raced up to incept them, but was repelled effortlessly by Zuko. The Prince snapped his spear with his bare hands and shoved Sokka roughly out of the way,

"Where is the Avatar?" Zuko demanded as he finally reached the snow-covered ground. His prying eyes landed on Kaiyo's blue tattoos. "There you are!"

Confused Kaiyo turned and looked behind him.

"Fool! I was talking to you!"

Kaiyo's pale eyes widened with horror as the three firebenders began to close in on him. "Oh no! I'm not the Avatar, you must have me confused with someone else."

Zuko took no notice of his words and surged forward. He shot three simultaneous blasts of fire from his hands. Kaiyo dodged the blows and nervously backed away. "Please stop! I'm not the Avatar, in fact there probably isn't even an Avatar!"

His words were wasted, for the firebenders continued their attack. Kaiyo nimbly dodged all of the blows, but made no moves to attack. He was faring pretty well until he tripped over one the soldier's upturned boot. Zuko took the opening and blasted Kaiyo mercilessly. Kaiyo raised his arms in vain attempt to protect himself, yet his actions were to no avail. The fire struck him square on the arms and he let out a screech of pain as he crumpled to the ground. "Aang!" he howled, "HELP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This takes place before the battle)

Aang lay sound in the tent and was having an extremely odd dream. Everything about it seemed very real and so life-like, that it hardly seemed like a dream at all…

_Aang was walking through a large forest that was teeming with life and thick with vegetation. The scent of pine hung heavy in the air. He heard laughter and turned to see a woman behind him. She was lovely woman, with wrinkles around her sparkling gray eyes and flowing brown hair._

_"Mother!" Aang cried happily and rushed forward with outstretched arms, but she danced out of her grasp._

_"You'll have to catch me first, sweetie." She said merrily as she raced off with a toss of through the woods._

_"Wait! Don't leave me!" he said as pursued him. He soon lost sight of her fleeting form in the thick foliage. He came to an abrupt halt and skidded to halt in front of a tall white-bearded man._

_"Move! You're in my way!" Aang said gruffly._

_The man made no move whatsoever to get out of his way. He was garbed in long, flowing crimson robes. Aang guessed he was from the Fire Nation, and although Aang had never seen him before, he seemed vaguely familiar._

_"Hello, Aang."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I am Avatar Roku and I am a part of you."_

_"What are you talking about, old man?"_

_"You are the Avatar, Aang and you must put an end to the war. First you need… "_

_"Hold on! I am not the Avatar, you old kook! My father's from the Fire Nation, there's no way that I can possibly be the Avatar!"_

_The man's eyes shone with an emotion that Aang couldn't place and said, "You have much fire in your heart, but your true element is air. You are an airbender, as your mother before you. I will speak to you again, soon."_

_"I am NOT the Avatar!" Aang yelled._

_"You can not hide from your destiny, young Avatar!"_

Aang awoke with a start and sat up, just in time to hear Kaiyo's plea for help. Wasting no time whatsoever, he leaped up and raced out of the tent. He arrived just in the nick of time, for Zuko had not yet delivered another blow.

"You there," Zuko commanded Aang. "Help me capture the Avatar." He took a double take and said, "Another firebender? What in the name Agni are you doing here?"

Unfazed Aang dropped into a fighting stance and fire flared up around his fists.

"That's none of your business, scarface, so get lost!"

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Zuko asked angrily. "You are supposed to help me! You are betraying the Fire Nation!"

"Hmph! The Fire Nation hasn't done anything for me!"

Mwahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! I am so evil!!! Anyway, can someone please help me with the action/fighting scenes? I find them very difficult to write and would appreciate some help!! Thanks for reading!!

**Salad-Slinger **


	8. Chapter 7: Of Destiny and Honor

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I was on vacation and I was cut off from all types of technology! Even my Ipod didn't work! Anyway I survived and here I am again, bothering all of you good people! Thank you to TheTwilightRurouni and the Night Watchman for reviewing. Without further ado, I give you chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Of Destiny and Honor (I know it's a crappy name, but please deal with it until I think of a better one!)

Zuko also dropped into fighting stance and began to circle Aang has he barked out orders to his men. "Soldiers, capture the Avatar, while I deal with this traitor!"

Aang raised an eyebrow as the three Fire Nation soldiers started to edge forward towards Kaiyo's prone form. There was no way that he was going let his friend be harmed, but he still had the stubborn Scarface to deal with. Aang quickly distinguished the fire about his hands and sent a powerful gust of wind towards the three firebenders. They were knocked off their feet and sent flying into Sokka's watchtower, which in turn collapsed upon them.

Aang turned his attention back Zuko and sneered, "Keep your cronies out of this, Scarface! Face me like a man in an honorable duel… an Agni Kai if you wish."

Zuko stared at Aang in disbelief, "You airbended! Perhaps I got it wrong, that pathetic tattooed brat wasn't the Avatar, you are!"

Avatar Roku's words came racing into his thoughts _You cannot hide from your destiny, young Avatar, _but Aang pushed them aside_. 'I'm going to hide it a little longer and tell the lie I've been living my whole life!_' Aang thought smugly to himself. "I thought you might say that, Scarface. It might look as if I'm the Avatar, but in reality I'm what you call a hybrid bender. If your small brain is unable to comprehend that, it means that I can bend two elements."

"Impossible!" Zuko snarled. "There's no such thing as a hybrid bender!"

Aang smiled coldly and said, "Actually it's quite possible, since my mother was an airbender and my father was a firebender. What do you say to that, Scarface?"

"You're a disgrace to the Fire Nation!"

"And you're not?" Aang said mockingly. "Just look at that scar, you must have been trounced in whatever Agni Kai you competed in!"

Zuko let out a cry of fury and threw himself at Aang. Flames streamed from his fingertips and hurtled towards Aang. Aang raised his hands and let the fire wrap around him and closed his eyes as if savoring the raw power of the fire itself. A cruel grin was plastered on his face as he inhaled deeply and sent the wave of fire back at Zuko. It took almost all of Zuko's agility to move out of the flames' destructive path.

He staggered to his feet and faced his opponent once again. With a cry he rushed towards Aang and did a leaping (and flaming) kick. Aang avoided the blow with practiced ease, but trapped and distinguished the fire before it struck the people of the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko unleashed a few of the moves of the advanced set, which his uncle had recently taught him. The complex spirals of fire were extremely difficult to follow and Aang was overwhelmed by the intensity of the moves. He knew that the fight wouldn't last much longer if Zuko used anymore of those moves. He blatantly wished that he had taken the time to learn the moves from his father, those one hundred years ago. So he created a ball of air in a matter of seconds and took careful aim at Zuko, which Zuko responded to by sidestepping. Aang whipped the air ball after him and with snake-like speed, shot a lick of fire directly into air ball. The direct contact of the two elements created a miraculous explosion, which happened to be directly in Zuko's unsuspecting face. The impact sent him soaring backwards at least seven feet and although Aang also skidded backwards a few feet, he remained standing and completely unscathed.

"Finished already, Scarface?" Aang said as he walked casually over to where Zuko was lying.

Zuko's fingers brushed up against a hard object in the snow. He tilted his head ever so slightly and caught a glimpse of Sokka's broken spearhead. Now there was something the half-blooded brat wasn't expecting! His fingers curled around the splintered wood and eagerly waited to unfold his plan. At the sight of Aang's feet, he let a fireball loose as he leaped up. Aang, who was anticipating some sort attack, leaped nimbly back, unaware that Zuko was driving the spearhead towards him. The spearhead made contact with Aang's shoulder with a crunch and a column of crimson blood spurted from the wound. Aang shrieked with pain and surprise and fell to his knees, clutching his injured shoulder. His face paled and blood laced down his shoulder and stained the snow a bright, glistening red.

Zuko smiled triumphantly and hoisted Aang upright by his hair, which caused him to wince with pain. " Well boy, look who fell down from his high rhino! You're just as pathetic as your little friend over there!" Zuko brought his face to level with Aang's face and leered, "Oh, so you were lying about hybrid bender weren't you?"

"No I wasn't," Aang spat venomously.

"No firebender has eyes like that!"

"Well of course they don't, stupid! I inherited that trait from my mother. Clean out your ears, I already told you! My mother was from the Air Nation and my father was from the Fire Nation, it's as simple as that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara gazed Aang's face curiously, it was the first time she had seen his face without it being hidden beneath his shaggy hair. Her attention was drawn immediately towards his large, upturned gray eyes. Her Grandmother had always explained in her stories that most of the airbenders had possessed very pale or gray eyes. It seemed to be too much of a coincidence that Aang could bend two of the four elements and had an airbending parent. Unfortunately his captor thought precisely the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko signaled to his men as he began dragging Aang up towards the gangplank, "Get back on the ship! We're going home!"

"Let go of me, now!" Aang screeched as his frantically attempted to free himself Zuko's vice-like grip. He was about to use some firebending, but one of the guards wrenched his arms painfully back. Aang stifled the desire to scream and tears of pain and humiliation dripped down his face as he was dragged up the gangplank and into the unknown.

Phew! The action scene was actually pretty fun! I had more trouble thinking up moves than writing the chapter.Don't be too hard on me, I tried my best!

Note: The impact between the air and fire was loosely based upon the reaction of the two elements in the episode Bato of the Water Tribe if you cared to notice!


	9. Chapter 8:The Rescue

**Hi everyone! Thank you TheTwilightRurouni and The NightWatchman for their awesome reviews! Did you see the season 3 Avatar trailer yet? Go to or to check it out! It's unbelievably cool and I can't wait for the premiere on September 21****st****!For those of you who don't like the costume changes just think how noticeable the Gaang would be if they walked into the Fire Nation in their regular clothes. Well, enough of me, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Rescue

Kaiyo slowly opened his eyes and gazed about him. His arms were swathed with bandages and be was back in the tent, lying on a stuffed pallet. It took a moment for him to register what happened and he swiftly jumped up and dashed out into the center of the village. A huge rift was left open, where the Fire navy ship was anchored, but there was no sign of it anywhere. Relieved, Kaiyo turned around and out of the corner of his eye saw, Katara scurrying about near one of the canoes. He grinned and ran over to her, "Hi, Katara! No sign of the Fire Nation ship, eh? Aang must have sent them packing!"

Katara looked up in surprise and whispered fiercly, "Shh! Kaiyo, keep it down! You should be resting, you were just seriously burned!"

"Yeah," Kaiyo whispered back, " I must have dozed off afterwards! Hahahaha! Why are we whispering?"

" You were most certainly not sleeping! You've been unconscious for about thirty minutes! And keep it down if you want to rescue Aang!"

" Rescue Aang? Why? What happened?"

"That firebender thought that he was the Avatar and captured him! He is the Avatar, isn't he?"

"Err… I don't think so. I've known him for years, he lives in the Fire Nation with his father."

Katara hid her disappointment by saying, "Get in the canoe!"

"Isn't your village going to help?"

"No! They won't go after Aang, even though he saved us all, just because he firebended! So I'm going by myself and you can help me!"

"Will do!" Kaiyo said happily as he started unloading the canoe, ignoring the pain lancing up his arms. "Well, this canoe isn't fast enough to catch that big, smelly old boat! So we're gonna take Appa instead!"

Katara and Kaiyo slipped across the village and began loading their supplies on Appa. They were settled and ready to go in a matter of minutes, but Sokka swerved away from his chores and strode over to Appa.

"Katara! What are you doing? Get off that weird, flying monster, this instant!"

"No, Sokka! I'm done listening to you! Kaiyo and I are going to rescue Aang, whether you like it or not!"

"There's no way that I'm going to let you fly off alone with some deranged little boy!"

"Why don't you come with us, if you're so worried?" Kaiyo said.

Sokka scowled and mumbled, " Gran Gran's going to murder us when we get back,"as he climbed up unto Appa's broad back.

Katara hugged Sokka as Kaiyo yelled, "Yip yip!" and they were off, headed in pursuit of the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being dragged merciless below decks and shoved roughly into a cell, Aang was busily pondering a way of escape. Despite being dizzy form pain and blood loss he proceeded to search the cell from wall to ceiling for a weak point. After a few minutes of searching with nothing to be found, Aang sunk to the ground and began to extract the spearhead from his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and worked it free, slowly. After successfully removing it, he tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and bound the wound tightly. _Not the best healing job I've seen, but it'll do._ Bored he let his eyes wander over the cell again and he peered closely at a place of the room that he had overlooked: the door. He rose and walked over to the door and began examining it more thoroughly than he had the last time. The hinges were old and rusty and Aang was confident that he could melt them quite easily. Escaping was going to be easier than he had thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Appa closed in on the warship in matter of minutes and landed as softly as a ten-ton flying bison could, upon the deck.

"Someone's got to have heard that!" Sokka said in a panicky voice.

"Well, we'll have to work quickly than, won't we?" Kaiyo exclaimed as he ran down the stairs into the cargo hold.

Sokka and Katara raced after him and as they sprinted through the cargo hold Katara cried out, "Kaiyo, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Nope! Not a clue! I just figured that this prison cell would be somewhere down here!"

"We're all gonna die!" Sokka wailed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang had completed in successfully melting down the hinges. Now all he had to do was push the door down and make a run for it. _I'll do it on the count of three…one…two…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiyo and the Water tribe siblings rounded a corner and the two guards, who had been lazing around, quickly stood to protectively in front of the door. At that same moment in time, Aang shoved the door, which landed on the guards' heads with a loud thud. Aang burst from the cell door and ran straight into the group of his intended rescuers. The group fell in a heap on the floor and Aang asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Kaiyo chirped.

"Well, I got out on my own, so let's leave while we still can!"

There was much scrambling as everyone attempted to rise at the same time.

"Kaiyo," Sokka said loudly, "get your butt out of my face!"

"Sorry, I can't move unless Katara does first!"

"Well, I'm stuck here until Aang gets off of me!"

"This is taking too long," Aang muttered as he broke up the tangle of bodies by shooting an air blast into the center of the pile. Everyone was pushed back a few feet and Aang wasted no time at all by getting up and running towards the exit. The others quickly followed suit and soon they emerged unto the deck, where Zuko and few soldiers were waiting for them.

Zuko looked amused and said, "Well, Avatar, looks like your little friends came to bust you out. Too bad that the only place where you're going is back into that cell."

"Not going to happen," Aang said grimly as he and Kaiyo created a huge gust of air and sent it crashing into the soldiers. Only Zuko was able to hold his ground against the powerful blast and he charged forward, with the intent to kill. Katara noticed some spilled water, presumably spilled by some careless soldier. She screwed her eyes shut and sent it towards Zuko. She cautiously looked up to see the Prince frozen in a solid sheet of ice.

"I did it!" She squealed, " I actually mastered that move!"

Sokka drabbed her by her hood and dragged her towards Appa. "We can celebrate later, Katara, after we leave and what-his-face over there thaws himself out!"

They ran up Appa's tail and threw themselves unto the leather saddle. Kaiyo vaulted over their heads as Aang settled beside the two siblings. Kaiyo grabbed the reins and screamed, "Yip yip!"

As Appa ascended into the sky, Uncle Iroh came out of his cabin and saw Zuko thawing himself out. "Prince Zuko! I'll free you!"

"Uncle!" said the newly freed prince. "Help me shoot that bison down!"

The two firebenders worked in unison and a huge fireball shot from their outstretched hands.

From Appa's back, Sokka yelled, "Incoming fireball!"

Aang stood up and sent a gust of wind, crashing into fireball, sending it teetering back towards the prow of the ship. "That'll keep them busy for a while," he said matter-of-factly.

Sokka looked behind them and chuckled, "Well, they're not going anywhere for a while! Okay, can you drop us off at home now?"

"There's no time for that!" Kaiyo stated, " We can drop you off somewhere in the Earth Nation after we check out what's going on at the Southern Air Temple."

"What? You have to take us home! Gran Gran will be worried sick about us!"

"I left her a note," Katara said meekly.

"We're never going to get home!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Sokka!" Aang snapped.

"Aang, are you really the Avatar?"

Aang paused before saying, "Possibly, the only proof I have is from a dream, so I wouldn't count on it."

"Well, since we can't go home, Sokka and I will help master the four elements and save the world!"

"Easier said then done," Sokka muttered darkly to himself.

LOL! "Put a sock in it Sokka"…. that's not really that funny. Maybe I'll change that to shut up, later.


	10. Chapter 9: The Southern Air Temple

Before I do my pre-chapter rambling, I would like to apologize for my prolonged absence and neglection of this story. I've been busy juggling AP classes and whatnot, but I'm back into some sort of schedule. I've put the other chapters "under construction" and if you look closely, you'll see where I've begun to edit. I would also like to thank TheTwilightRurouni for his numerous reviews and helpful advice, and Adverk and The Night Watchman for the favs! Hmm… now what was I going to say? Oh well, here's chapter 9! Sit back, relax and enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Southern Air Temple

It was a bright, and beautiful morning as Appa sailed smoothly through the air. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Sokka… well Sokka was complaining. "We're never going to get go home," he moaned, "and exactly how are we supposed to find the airbenders if nobody's seen them for one hundred years? Not to mention, I'm hungry…"

Katara cut him off sharply and snapped, "Sokka, stop complaining, I'm trying to concentrate!" Her brow was knitted in frustration as she gently moved her needle up and down, through Aang's wound. Aang ground his teeth together and winced as the needle entered his flesh. He screwed his eyes shut, forcing the unshed tears back into his eyes.

"Alright," Katara said, "I'm finished, but you should take it easy for a couple days, so you don't open it up again."

Relieved that the ordeal was over, Aang smiled and replied with rather bright thank you. Sokka was suddenly in between them within a split second and prodded Aang in the chest while saying, "I don't like your sudden attitude adjustment, mister! You stay away from my sister, you… you…. Fire Nation spy!"

Surprisingly Aang didn't seem upset by the comment, only vaguely amused. He stretched out in the corner of the saddle and said with an air of mock-seriousness, " Sokka, if I was on the Fire Nation's side, then I assure you that you'd be the first to know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka demanded.

Aang smirked and replied lazily, " I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Sokka scowled and slinked back to his seat, muttering darkly to himself about evil Fire Benders plotting to kill him.

Kaiyo suddenly leaped up and turned to face them with an excited grin plastered on his face. "Look! Look! Mountains, that means we're close to the Air Temple! Yay!"

Katara and Sokka gazed at the sheer majesty of the mountains in complete awe, as they grew larger by the second. Aang eyed the slackened reigns and yelled at the ecstatic Kaiyo. "Kaiyo, you idiot! Get back over there and steer Appa!"

After no response from the now chattering Kaiyo, Aang yelled again, "Kaiyo, if you don't steer us, we're going to crash and die."

Aang got up and crawled over to Appa's head and gingerly picked up the reigns. _If you want something done, then you have to do it yourself _he thought dryly as he began to guide Appa upwards.

Kaiyo frowned and said suddenly, "I'm supposed to be driving now."

"A little late for that," Aang retorted. "Which mountain is the temple on?"

"The tall one, straight ahead!"

" All right then, hold on tight!" Aang clucked to Appa and flicked the reigns, coaxing more speed out of the bison and after a few minutes, they were climbing up in the air at an alarming rate.

When they reached the top, Katara let out a gasp and exclaimed, "Oh it's beautiful!"

Appa glided down to the ground and almost instantly Kaiyo was off the saddle and unto the ground. "Hey, everyone! Where are you? Hello?" he called, "Hmm… they must be inside the temple!"

Aang chewed his lip and looked nervously around, the place was deserted. There was virtually nothing there, just a bunch of mangled trees and the temple itself. It seemed as if Firelord Sozin had no quarter to the Southern air Temple and it's peaceful inhabitants. If only Afiko hadn't told the evil man, where the temples were then the Airbenders might have escaped the grim fate that Sozin had enforced. A chilling thought entered his head at that moment; _what happened to his mother and father? _There was no way that they'd be alive after a hundred years, but he needed to know what happened to them. Did his father go along with Sozin's plan and aid in the destruction of the Air Nation's merchants? If he did, then he was responsible for his mother's death… no, that couldn't happen!

He brushed the disturbing thoughts behind and shuffled after his friends, lingering briefly on the dark fate of his family. Kaiyo raced back towards him and screamed, " Hey, Aang? Wanna play some Air Ball?"

Aang brightened and answered, "Sure." He was willing to do anything to keep his mind off of his parents and the fate of the Airbenders.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Katara began, Aang you could open up…"

She was interrupted as they raced past her towards the Air Ball field.

"Don't worry," Kaiyo shouted over his shoulder, "It's perfectly safe!"

Katara turned the corner and saw a forest of forty-foot poles with brightly colored goalposts teetering on top of the mountains. A sense of dread descended upon her as she spotted Aang and Kaiyo perched upon the wooden posts. "Guys, I really don't think you should be up there! It could be dangerous."

"I've done this millions of times," Kaiyo shouted down.

"If either of you fall, then I'll kill you both!"

"You wouldn't need to 'cause if one of us fell, then we'd already be dead!" Kaiyo sang down cheerfully.

Aang chuckled and said, "No need to worry, Katara, we'll only play a couple rounds!"

Katara skeptically peered upwards thinking frantically to herself _Oh my gosh! I just let the Avatar and one of the last airbenders risk their lives all for the sake of a stupid game! Ahhh!!! _

Kaiyo held up the leather-bound ball and twirled it skillfully around in his hands. "Okay, here I go," he said happily. He tossed it up and sent a gust of wind hurtling into it. He maneuvered it through the poles at such an alarming pace, that it was only a brown blur. Aang squinted his eyes and followed the movement of the ball, when it neared him he grinned and with a sweep of his hands, directed the ball back towards Kaiyo. He sent it on a zigzagging line, hoping to confuse Kaiyo, but Kaiyo just grinned happily. He puffed up his cheeks and blew ball upwards and as it descended back down he raised his arm and spiked it across the field, striking Aang and sending him hurtling through the goal post.

In a panic, Katara rushed over, to find that Aang had broke his fall with his airbending and was completely okay and already shimmied up the pole. "My serve!" he yelled to Kaiyo. He whipped the ball forwards and began weaving it amongst the poles, at the last minute the ball dipped downwards and seemed to vanish from sight. Confused, Kaiyo asked, "Hey, why'd you drop it?"

Aang smiled and brought the ball up and though Kaiyo's goal post. Kaiyo bended some air around him and came to floating halt on the ground, only to be run in to by Sokka. Sokka sprang up and continued to follow the little black and white lemur, "I'll catch you, you little delicious morsel!"

Kaiyo frowned and began to pursue them. "Sokka, don't you dare eat that little lemur! That's cruel! Don't worry little guy, Uncle Kaiyo will save you!"

Aang carefully climbed down from the post and smiled at the foolish pair of people vainly chased the lemur, who was now flying in attempt to evade them. When will they ever learn? His foot caught something hard in the snow and he tripped and fell heavily. "Oof!" He picked himself up and frantically looked around for the thing that had caused his fall. And then he saw, something white, sticking from the snow. Curious, he blasted the snow away with an air blast to finally discover what the unseen foe actually was. His eyes widened with horror as the removal of the snow, revealed what had truly tripped over. Bones…human bones and pieces of Fire Nation armor. There were skeletons scattered everywhere on the outskirts of the fields, where he and Kaiyo were recently playing. He gagged and let out a small squeak as he slowly backed away. The firebenders had found the Southern Air Temple.

"Aang," Katara said, "What's the matter, I saw you fall and…" her voice trailed of and her mouth formed a silent "O".

Kaiyo and Sokka picked their way across the field and Kaiyo was triumphantly hoisting the lemur in his hands. "Hey, I caught him! His name is Momo, isn't he precious? Hey, what's going on?"

His pale eyes quickly came to a halt on the sun-bleached bones, now exposed and gleaming in the sunlight. Tears welled up and coursed down his narrow face. "T-t-t-they're d-d-d-d-dead! W-why would anyone do this, it's horrible! If they found this temple, then they found the others too!" he cried.

"The Fire Nation, did this," Sokka said gently, "Don't you worry, we'll make them pay dearly for the airbenders, our mother and everyone who perished on their behalf!"

Huge sobs wracked Kaiyo's body as he cried and cried until no more tears would come.

Aang who had remained frozen in shock finally spoke, "As the Avatar, it was my duty to stop this, slaughter and I failed. I'm going to do everything that's in my power to end violence like this, or die trying."

Nobody spoke for a while and after they composed themselves they slowly made their way to the Air Temple. Kaiyo hung his head miserably and clutched little Momo to his chest. When they arrived at the doors to the temple, Aang bended some air into the giant opening. After a few tones, caused by the air blasts, the ancient doors creaked open and the four figures slowly walked in. There was a line of statues lining the enormous chamber. They seemed to follow a pattern of Water, Earth, Fire and Air.

"They're past Avatars!" Katara exclaimed, "Aang, these are your past lives."

"It doesn't matter," Kaiyo said forlornly, "they won't bring back the airbenders."

The statues seemed familiar to Aang; they were like kin to him. He wandered along and stopped in front of the statue of the white-haired man. "Avatar Roku," he whispered. His dream was real! A vision of a comet streaking through the sky suddenly entered his mind and as suddenly as it came, it was gone. He sighed and meandered back to where his friends were standing.

"Okay, we can go now," he said softly.

Together, they closed the doors and left the temple behind them. Aang swore he could feel Roku's hard, stone eyes bearing down upon his retreating figure. When they reached Appa, Kaiyo turned to them and said, "I know that it's absolutely horrible that all the airbenders are gone, and there's nothing we can do to bring them back. So we shouldn't dwell on the past and so that we should stop things like this from happening anywhere else. We're gonna make the most of our lives and never forget happiness and hope."

"I'm glad that you've figured that out," Katara said softly.

"Yeah," Kaiyo said sadly, "I still miss all of them terribly, and I don't think anything will every fill up that empty spot inside of me."

"Katara and I, feel the same way about our mother."

" My parents are gone too," Aang mumbled.

"We all still have a family," Katara declared, "We're a family, now!"

The four lone (human) figures embraced as the sun sank down, enveloping the world in a blanket of darkness.

Okay, this is my revival chapter! Sorry for the lame ending to this chapter, but my creative juices were running low. Don't you worry, though, 'cause the entire story is under construction!! Hope you liked it and don't forget to tune into Avatar at 8:30 today!


End file.
